Lilith Meets World (Sequel to Girl Meets Lilith)
by Trelhu
Summary: Lilith Pane has spent the last three years in Hollywood, staring in movies, TV, strutting the catwalk, and being famous. Now she's back in New York to study at NYU. How will Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay react when they find their old friend is back again? What will happen when Josh and Lilith meet again? Is Lilith ready to meet the world?
1. Lilith Meets Stardom

**Lilith Meets Stardom**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith Pane was no more. Now it was only Lillian Pain, her model/new actress, extremely famous alter ego. But deep in her heart Lilith knew she was not really a model or an actress or anything of the sort. She was a normal girl who missed her normal boring days of school in New York.

She even missed her ex-sort-of friends. Even though Maya had betrayed her and treated her cruelly so often. Sure she had forgiven her for most of it. But, like her parents said, forgive but never forget. She didn't want to believe in it, but it had been drummed into her head so often and so much that it was hard to forget that stupid saying.

She missed them all anyways. Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar, and Zay Babinoux. She even missed her ex-boyfriend Josh, Riley's Uncle. But she was still hurt, somewhat, by his betrayal. Now she understood why Maya had told her that he had cheated on her.

For the first few months Riley and her had spent some time texting and emailing. Riley had explained how Maya had been in love with Josh since middle school. Lilith felt bad that she has stayed with Josh for two months, it just seemed like an awful thing to do.

She had tried to tell Maya she was sorry when she called the Matthews home one day, but Maya refused to speak to her.

As time went on, Lilith lost contact with her old friends. She was constantly working on filming some new movie, strutting the catwalk, at a photo shoot, or doing something to keep her image good.

She wanted to make it up to Maya but she didn't know how. She had really liked Josh but his cheating had broken her in more ways than one.

Since she had left New York, three years ago, she had been constantly busy. Never having time for herself made her depressed and miserable. But still, she was obsessed with being the perfect girl for her audience. It wasn't healthy and she knew it, but she didn't care anymore.

But now she was filming a movie about a college student. The director, upon discovering that she had never been to college and had spent barely a year unreal school, sent her to NYU. He even offered to pay for her education. She was still ahead thanks to her tutor so she wouldn't have to start as a freshman.

Now it was her turn to meet the world.

**Word count: 433 words**

**So this is just a little intro to what her life has been like for the past three years. But I'm going to make sure the next chapter is longer. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Lilith Meets College

**Lilith Meets College**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith smiled as she stepped off the subway. She was finally, finally back in New York. It had been three long years since she stood in New York's grungy subway system. Even three years ago her parents had forbidden her from going there. Of course she snuck out anyways.

Now she was legally an adult and they had no control over her legally. In reality they ran her life like dictators. She was only back in New York because her director wanted her to have a real college experience for her next movie. She had one year to figure out how to be a normal college student. Then it was back to the hustle and bustle of the movies.

She walked up the steps and towards the NYU campus, and her new dorm. She'd gotten a room to herself thanks to her family's money. They'd hired a designer to get it ready. How it was decorated was the only thing she had control over.

It was a plain beige color with a high bed with a pale blue comforter. There was a desk next to the bed and beneath the bed a small relaxation space. There was a mini-fridge, a coffee maker, and a small TV. On the walls she had hung some old pictures of herself with Riley and Maya and the others.

Finally she dragged her feet up the last flight of stairs to her dorm building. She had visited the campus once before so she kind of knew her way around. She had still gotten a little lost.

As she found her way to the check in desk, she noticed a dark haired girl skipping along outside the window, followed by a blonde obviously rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. The two linked arms as they disappeared from Lilith's view. Lilith smiled sadly, seeing such good friends reminded her of Riley and Maya.

After she checked in and got her dorm key and lanyard she hurried up yet more stairs and found her room. On the door her name was a piece of paper, written in flowery script. She quickly opened the door and hurriedly unpacked her clothes. Most of her things had already been moved in.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lilith turned and peered through the peephole to see the brunette and blonde she had seen earlier from the window.

She opened the door "Hi?" She gave a little smile "Can I help you?"

"Hi!" The brunette's voice was bubbly and cheerful, it reminded her of Riley's "We saw that you're a transfer student and we wanted to invite you to game/get to know you night. It's downstairs in the commons. You wanna come?"

Lilith thought about it for a minute "Sure." She decided "Just let me get ready. When is it?"

"Ten minutes." The blonde told her. She looked rebellious and tough.

"Okay. I'll see you then, I guess." Lilith shut the door and quickly hurried to do her makeup and hair. She kept her yellow dress on, it had thin straps and cutouts on the sides, it was one of her favorites.

Outside the door the brunette looked at her friend "She seemed sorta familiar, don't you think?"

"A little." The blonde shrugged "Come on, let's go set up for game night." And the two walked away.

Ten minutes later Lilith was ready and headed down to the common room. As she opened the door a bunch of balloons fell on her. Immediately her hair began to stick up everywhere.

"Oh no!" She mewled.

"It's okay!" The brunette rushed over to her "I have a brush. You wanna borrow it?"

""Sure, thanks." Lilith looked into the brown haired girl's dark eyes and gasped. She hadn't gotten a good look at her before, but now she realized just how much this girl looked like Riley.

"Is something wrong?" The brunette asked, concerned.

"No, no. You just look really familiar." Lilith tried to smile through the pain of overwhelming memories that flooded through her.

"Oh?" The blonde asked "You know, you look kinda familiar too. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. I'm from way out of town." Lilith said "I was here for a while in high school though. Did either of you go to Abigail Addams high school?"

"Yeah!" The brunette exclaimed "My dad was a teacher there. Now he teaches here." She muttered the last part.

It couldn't possibly be Riley, Lilith thought "What does he teach?" She asked.

"History." The blonde rolled her eyes "The most boring class on campus."

"I like history." Lilith defended "It's really interesting."

"Yeah, I guess. And dad makes it relate to us. So it's not so bad." Riley told the new girl.

"I don't believe this. My old history teacher made everything about us in high school. How weird is that?" Lilith exclaimed.

More people started arriving and Lilith sat down on a couch and started chatting with some of the other people.

"Alright!" The bubbly brunette skipped up to the center of the room "Let's start game night off by going around the room and introducing ourselves. Who wants to go first?"

A boy raised his hand and introduced himself and Kaden Johnson. Then a girl introduced herself as Caitlyn Bell. And so on until it reached the blonde.

"My name's Maya. Don't look me in the eye."

Lilith jolted up.

Then the brunette spoke "I'm Riley, and I like bunnies!"

Lilith stared for a moment before standing up for her turn. She took a deep breath "Hi, my name's Lilith. Lilith Pane."

**Word count: 945 words**

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Please enjoy and don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Lilith Meets Reconnect

**Lilith Meets Reconnect**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

"Oh my gosh!" Riley screamed "Lil?"

"Flower Girl?" Maya gasped at the same time.

"Golden Girls?" Lilith started to feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes "Is it really you?"

"Yes!" They hugged and jumped up and down.

"You look so different!" Maya stared at the thin girl before her.

"So do you!" Lilith squeezed the life out of Riley "You've both grown up so much. I've missed you guys. Where are the boys?"

"Lucas is studying to be a veterinarian, Farkle is studying business so he can take over Minkus International, and Zay is learning to be a professional ballet dancer." Maya told the dark haired beauty.

"I'm learning to be a lawyer!" Riley cheered.

"And I'm learning how to be a teacher." Maya smiled.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Lilith hugged the two again.

"What are you studying?" Riley asked.

"I'm undeclared." Lilith rolled her eyes "I can't believe you both are here!"

"I know!" Riley squealed "Come on Bay Window! Bay window right now!" She grabbed Lilith and Maya's arms and dragged them to her dorm room.

Back in the common room everybody who had witnessed the reunion started clapping. The girls stepped back in and took a bow.

The trio headed back to Riley's room to catch up and talk. When they got there Lilith turned and hugged her friends again.

"I just can't believe it." She muttered into their shoulders, then she looked at Maya again "Are you mad at me for dating Josh for so long?"

"I was," Maya told her "but I've grown and gotten over it. I know you didn't do it to hurt me."

Lilith let out a sob and threw herself into the blonde's arms "I'm still so so sorry!" She wept "I should never have done it once I found out you liked him."

"Shh," Maya shushed the crying girl "It's okay now. I understand."

"Sorry," Lilith wiped her eyes "I can't help but break down sometimes."

"That's okay." Riley soothed and hugged her other friend "Let it out."

After more tears and hugging the three girls sat down in Riley's bay window.

"So..." Lilith began "What's happened since I've been gone?"

"We figured out the triangle." Maya told her "Lucas chose Riley and Josh and I decided to play the long game."

"You and Josh?" Lilith asked and Maya nodded nervously "Well I hope it turns out better for you than it did with me."

"Yeah. I told him if he tries something like that again I'll kick his butt." Maya smiled evilly.

"Good. I'll join you." Lilith laughed "How are you and Lucas doing Riley?"

"Great!" Riley pulled her knees to her chest "He's wonderful and nice and kind and I really really like him. We actually have a date tonight."

"Ooh!" Lilith smirked "Lucky you!"

"Yeah," Riley grinned stupidly "What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"I was." Lilith sighed "His name was Dylan and we worked together. Then I caught him kissing some model and found out he was just using me to gain some fame for himself to jumpstart his career. So I dumped him."

Riley hugged her again "Aww Lil, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I liked him, it sucked. But I'm over it."

"Have you dated anyone since?" Maya asked.

"Um...no." Lilith thought about it before answering.

"Are you really over it?" Maya questioned.

"Him? Absolutely. The pain and betrayal? Not so much." Lilith tried to joke "But really, he was a jerk and I'm over him."

"Good." Riley crossed her arms "He sounds mean."

Lilith laughed "Very." She agreed.

"So, Flower Girl, we heard you're a big time movie star now. How's that going?" Maya asked curiously.

"Fine. I guess. It's work, you know?" Lilith shrugged.

"We saw all your movies." Maya offered.

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to see how you were doing." Riley smiled at the now scowling Lilith.

"That wasn't me in those films." Lilith snapped "And it never will be me." She stood up "I'm sorry guys but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." And she hurried out the door.

"Lil!" Riley called "Wait!" But Lilith was already gone "What happened Peaches?" Riley asked.

"I don't know Riles. But something's wrong."

A knock on the door pulled the two friends out of their thoughts.

Riley jumped up "Lil?" She asked, pressing her face against the door.

"Farkle."

"Lucas."

"Zay."

"Oh," Riley sighed "Come on in." She opened the door.

The three boys entered the room and sat down with Maya in the bay window. Riley stayed with her face pressed against the door.

"Um...?" Zay asked "Whatcha doing there Riley?"

"I'm hoping. I'm waiting. I'm doing a lot of things." Riley sighed.

Zay looked at Maya "Translation?"

"She's waiting for Flower Girl to come back. She kinda stormed out and-"

"Wait!" Farkle said "Flower Girl? Like Lilith Pane Flower Girl?"

"The one and only. She's back in New York." Maya explained "We met at game night and came up here to talk."

"Woah!" All the boys said together.

"What are the odds?" Zay asked incredulously "I mean seriously?!"

"It's crazy, right?" Riley sighed and looked around "Do you remember the day she left?"

Silently everyone nodded, recalling the harsh words exchanged that day. They all felt sad as they were carried back in time.

Lucas remembered the lesson that day, Natalie Wood, the movie star. Farkle remembered how her mother forced her to be a star. Maya remembered tying to catch up to Lilith as she got into a big black car. Riley remembered how she had to comfort her best friend after Lilith drove away. Zay remembered the sandwich he had that day, a meatball sub, it was a good sandwich.

**Word count: 968 words**

**Okay. What do you think? I hope it's good. Sorry it took so long to update. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	4. Lilith meets Fans

**Lilith Meets Fans**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith hurried to her history class through the crowds of people, she kept her head down and her hood up, trying not to be noticed. It didn't work.

"Oh my God!" Screamed a girl as she strolled past, peeking under Lilith's hood "It's Lillian Pain!"

"Where?!" Practically everyone screamed and started looking around frantically.

"Right there!"

"Lillian!"

"Oh my god!"

"You go to school here?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

Everyone started screaming at once and crowding Lilith, reaching out to grab her as if she were some magic being that could cure cancer and the crowd was on the verge of death.

"What's going on here?" Riley's voice rang out over the din.

"Move it before I move you." Maya threatened the crowd, who instantly scrambled away, clearing a path for the Golden Group.

"Hey," Lucas knelt down in front of Lilith who was kneeling on the ground shaking "Are you Okay there Lilith?"

"F-f-fine." Lilith stuttered "I'm fine. They just surprised me." She stood up shakily and Zay grabbed her arm to steady her "Thanks Zay."

"Sure thing. Are you sure you're alright?" Zay held onto her arm to make sure she could stand on her own.

"Fine, fine." Lilith steadied herself and straightened up "I'm just heading to class. What do you guys have?"

"We all have a history lecture together." Farkle told her "By the way," he pulled forward a dark haired girl "this is Isadora Smackle. My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Isadora." Lilith shook the girl's hand and smiled "I have a history lecture too. Should we walk together?"

"But I didn't get an autograph!" A voice squeaked.

"And you won't be getting one." Maya growled at the girl.

"No it's okay Maya." Lilith hurried over and handed the girl a headshot she had pulled from her bag "Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Thanks!" The girl squealed and ran off to her next class.

"Why did you do that?" Maya asked, confused.

"Good for publicity. So my parents and agent say." Lilith rolled her eyes "Come on. We're gonna be late."

The group hurried to their lecture, glancing at the still sometimes shaking Lilith. They got into the lecture hall safely and they all sat in the front row. The teacher walked in and Riley groaned and slammed her head on her desk.

"Not again!"

"Aw come on!" Maya groaned at the same time "Why you always gotta be our teacher?"

"Hi Mr. Matthews." Lilith smiled "I see you've got a better job, congratulations."

"Thank you Lilith," Cory smirked and straitened his tie "At least someone's happy to see me."

"I'm always glad to see you sir." Farkle grinned "What's the lesson today?"

'The Donner Party' Mr. Matthews wrote on the chalkboard.

This time it was Lilith's turn to groan and slam her head on the desk.

"Yes Miss Pane?"

"Why've you gotta be such a downer on the first day?" Lilith mumbled grumpily.

Mr. Matthews laughed "The Donner Party, who knows about them? Other than Lilith since she clearly already knows."

Isadora Smackle stood up "The Donner Party was a ill fated, cross country trip-"

"Ooh!" Riley stood up and called "Road trip!"

"that ended in death and cannibalism." Smackle finished.

"What's that?" Riley raised her hand.

Maya and Lucas shared a look before shaking their heads and yelling "Not it!"

They looked at Mr. Matthews who dove under his desk and shouted "Not it!"

The rest of the group looked at Lilith who sighed and glared at the top of their teacher's head that was sticking up from behind his desk.

"I hate you all. You know that, right?" She teased, rolling her eyes "Why me?"

"Because look at ya!" Maya shrugged "With a face like that she can't hate you."

"Okay, Fine. Riley, pumpkin?"

"Lil?"

"Cannibalism is where a human eats another human." Lilith squeezed her eyes shut for a moment in disgust then opened them to see Riley's mouth hanging open in shock and horror.

"Why?"

"Well in the case of the Donner Party they did it to survive. It was winter and they had no food. Only the bodies of those who had died. I know it's gross but it was a long time ago." Lilith explained and tried to soothe her friend.

"But it's so-just-so-ugh!" Riley shrieked horrified and unable to string together a complete sentence.

"Look what you did Matthews!" Maya groaned.

"You broke Riley!" Lilith scolded.

"Topanga is gonna kick your butt." Zay stayed plainly.

Cory's eyes widened in fear "You're right! I didn't think about that!" He ran to his daughter "Honey, forget everything I told you! It doesn't matter. All that matters is that this doesn't matter!"

"Really?" Riley sniffled.

"Not really." Lilith muttered quietly.

"Absolutely." Cory said at the same time then glared at Lilith "When is she ever going to hear about something like this again?"

"Jeffery Dahmer." Lilith shot back.

Mr. Matthews paused then shuddered "Crud."

"Mm-hmm." Lilith hummed.

"Who?" Maya asked.

Lilith and Cory looked at each other "Not it!" They both yelled.

**Word count: 860 words**

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a good reason. I'm doing a movie project in school. My partner isn't pulling her weight. I wrote the script, starred in it, and I'm editing it. She needs to film 3 scenes and she's just not doing it. She's feeding me some lies about how she hasn't had time when she's known for 2 weeks that she needs to do this. Sorry I'm ranting again. It just makes me mad and takes up a lot of my free time cause now I have to find people to act in it and film it cause I'm in one scene. I'm sorry. But I've updated now. So please enjoy, And don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	5. Lilith Meets Plans

**Lilith Meets Plans**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith sat in the library, closeted in a small study room. She was working on the history assignment. Describe an event in your life that ended badly. She wanted so much to write "My birth." And leave it at that. But Mr. Matthews would worry.

She heard Maya's voice ring through the library like a gong and sighed, rolling her eyes. That girl had no idea what quiet meant. But she loved her anyway.

"Lilith!" Lilith turned around to see Riley's face smushed against the window and grinned at her friend's silliness and how much she currently resembled a blob-fish.

"Hi Riley," Lilith opened the door "What are you guys doing here? I thought only Farkle would know where the library was."

"Library!" Maya snapped her fingers "That's what this place is called."

Lilith laughed and so did Farkle and Lucas "Actually," Farkle said "we're looking for you. Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sorry." Lilith's face fell "I have a meeting with my parents and my agent tonight."

"Aww!" Maya exclaimed "Boo! Skip it. We're more fun."

"Yes you are, but if I miss this meeting I'm in huge trouble."

"It's okay Lilith," Lucas said "We understand. If you get done early come and find us. We'll wait for you until around 8, okay?"

"You don't have too." Lilith assured them.

"We want to though." Lucas replied "We're taking Riley and Maya our for their friendiversery. It won't be as much fun without you."

"Aw, it's your anniversary of becoming friends!" Lilith smiled "That's so sweet that you celebrate it every year."

"Please come with us Lilith!" Riley cried "It's Maya's year to pick the place and I'm scared."

"It'll be fine Riles." Maya sighed "It's not like I'm gonna make you get drunk or anything."

"You are taking us to a karaoke bar so..." Farkle trailed off as Maya glared at him.

"I'm not gonna make her drink though!"

"Okay!" Lilith laughed, Farkle looked like a deer in headlights "I'll try and make it. But I never know how long these meetings will go. And don't worry Riley, you can't drink yet, you're only 20."

Riley sighed in relief and the Golden Group left the library and Lilith to her studies. After another hour the ebony haired beauty packed up her books and headed out to the cafe where she was meeting her parents and her agent, Leo. She was the first one there so she ordered a hot chocolate and a bagel while she waited.

Her mother soon swooped through the doors "Lily!" She cried and squeezed her daughter tightly.

"It's Lilith, mother."

"Lily." Her father greeted her sternly "Be polite to your mother."

"Lily-flower!" Leo shouted, drawing the eyes of many of the cafe's patrons "How are you? How are you? You're looking well, if a bit tired. Are we sure we want to stay in college? Look at the toll it's taking on your looks! Remember, your face is your money maker!"

"Yes I'm staying in college Leo. Now please, sit down. You're drawing so much attention." Lilith led her group towards the private meeting room they had reserved "Now what did you want to talk about?" She asked as they all sat down.

"Well, shining star," Leo started "We've got an offer you can't refuse!"

"Try me."

"So I talked to Jimmy, down in the music department you know, and he talked to Charlie up in L.A., and he talked to Margie-"

"Can you get to the point please Leo?" Lilith cut him off.

"Right, sorry, Lily. The point is, we have got you a title role in 'Hamilton!'" Leo bounced up and down in his seat.

"But I can't sing." Lilith lied smoothly.

"Oh really?" Her mother asked "What's this then?" And she pulled up a YouTube video of Lilith in the Abigail Adams high school choir room singing.

"That's- that's- not possible!" Lilith muttered "No one else was there, except..."

"You have quite the voice there Shining Star." Leo commented.

"I'm not doing it." Lilith would have loved to be in 'Hamilton' but not right now "I need to focus on college."

"Ridiculous!" Her mother shouted "You have the voice, you have the acting ability, what else do you need? Don't you want to be successful?"

"Of course I do Mother, but-"

"Then it's settled. You will be playing Eliza in two months time." Her father stepped in "End of discussion."

Leo clapped his hands like a happy child "Great! I'll send a message to Artie, he's the director at the moment, and rehearsals start tomorrow morning bright and early at ten o'clock."

"But-!" Lilith spluttered.

"No buts young lady. You're doing it and that's that." Her mother scolded her.

Lilith took a deep breath before sighing deeply. "Yes mother."

"Good. Now off you go." Laura Pane shooed her daughter away and the three adults watched as she left the cafe, plastering a happy smile on her face.

As soon as Lilith was out of sight of the cafe she let her grin drop into a frown. She needed to find her friends, they could help her.

**Word count: 838 words**  
**I'm back baby! Please forgive my slow updates. I've got awful writers block. Remember to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


	6. Lilith Meets Why

**Lilith Meets Why**

**I don't own Girl Meets World!**

Lilith stood outside Riley and Maya's dorm room the next day. She was in shock. They had betrayed her. One of them took that video of her singing that day in high school and had posted it to YouTube. And they hadn't told her. Even after they became friends. How dare they?

She sighed and turned away from the door. She needed some air.

Sure, she was thrilled to be in Hamilton. But she didn't want to only be in it because she was famous. To only be in a Broadway show for her name to draw a crowd would make her feel worthless and awful.

Lilith walked away, down the stairs, and out the door. She was too mad to speak. Instead she decided to go for a walk in Central Park. As she walked around aimlessly her phone rang.

It was Dylan. Her latest ex. But, without thinking, Lilith picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lily, baby! Thank God you picked up! I've missed you!" Dylan's voice was smooth and charming but hearing it made her wince.

"Dylan? What the hell do you want?" Lilith sighed.

"Baby, I miss you. Can't we try again? I promise I'll change. I'll be better." Dylan pleaded.

"No. You cheated on me to many times. I gave you chance after chance and you couldn't figure out that it hurt me every time you broke my heart." Lilith started to rant "I can't, I won't give you another chance to hurt me like that. You know what happened with my first boyfriend. Now, never call me again or I will get a restraining order."

Lilith hung up and stomped down the path. It was getting late as she made her way back to her dorm room. She was in an even worse mood than she was before she started walking. Why did stupid Dylan have to call her. He made everything worse.

_Flashback_

Dylan was on the sofa making out with some D-list actress. He slid his hands under her shirt just as the door opened and Lilith walked in. Her jaw dropped.

"Dylan?!" She screeched "What are you doing?"

Quickly, her jerk of a boyfriend pushed the actress off of himself "Babe, please, I can explain."

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Lilith pointed at the actress "Get out. Now."

Slightly afraid of the star's tone of voice, the girl scurried out of the penthouse.

Lilith rounded on Dylan "What was that?"

"Baby, listen," Dylan was thinking so hard that smoke was practically shooting out of his ears "I-I-I only did it because you won't do anything beyond a kiss."

"Oh, you're trying to pin this on me?" Lilith was enraged.

"No, baby, no. I just have needs, that's all. I'm a man. You know. You get it. Right?" Dylan lied smoothly.

The truth was that he was only dating Lilith for her looks, money, and fame. He hoped that by dating her his own star would rise. But she wouldn't even let his hands north or south of the equator. This pissed him off because she was hot. So he took out his anger at her by cheating and making her feel guilty, worthless and ugly.

"BS!" Lilith exclaimed "That excuse may have worked the first time but now, after three times, I'm sick of it. Get out."

"What? You can't be serious." Dylan scoffed.

"Oh, yeah?" Lilith raised an eyebrow "Try me. I pay for this place. I let you stay here for free. I'm kicking you out. Now you have ten minutes to pack your things. Then I want you out of my life. Forever."

_End flashback_

Finally, Lilith made it back to her dorm and unlocked the door. She flopped down on her bed. She knew now that staying with Dylan after his cheating was one of the worst decisions she'd ever made. But he had always been so sorry after she caught him, begging for forgiveness and saying how bad he felt. He used guilt tactics too, saying that she was to blame for never giving him any more than a chaste kiss. She knew it was ridiculous and absolutely not her fault, but he still made her feel guilty enough to stay with him.

Her phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts. The caller ID said Maya.

Lilith picked up the phone with a sigh "Hello?"

"Flower-Girl, oh I'm so glad you picked up. Somebody spiked Riley's drink. She's fine, Lucas and I got her away but I can't take her home. Her parents would kill me for taking her to a bar."

"Wait, What? Slow down! Is Riley okay?" Lilith said slightly panicked.

"Yeah, she's fine, just really out of it and spacey." Maya's tone was filled with worry.

"And you want to bring her here?" Lilith checked.

"I know you don't have a roommate and..."

"Say no more, I'm sending you the address now. Where are you?" She asked as she texted "I'll send my driver to pick you up."

"You don't have to do that." Maya protested.

"Yes, I do. Or would you rather be kidnapped by an untrustworthy Uber driver?"

Maya paused "Fine. We're on the corner of 49th and Broadway."

"Great. I'll see you soon." Lilith winced as she hung up, but sent a message to her driver asking him to pick them up.

As she walked home she thought hard about what she should say, if anything. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see them, but she knew she didn't want Riley to get hurt. She was probably feeling sick and foolish already, she didn't need Lilith to bring up her own troubles.

It didn't take long before Riley, being half carried by Lucas, Maya, Zay, and Farkle arrived. Lilith met them outside and helped them get the loopy brunette in.

"Lilith!" Riley squealed when she saw the star "Now everyone's here!"

"Yep, we're all here, and we're gonna make sure you're okay, alright?" Lilith said as they walked into her room "Lucas follow me, she can take the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Farkle asked "It is your place."

"I'm sure, Farkle, she needs it more than me." Lilith sighed.

Lucas followed Lilith to the bedroom, laid Riley down on the bed, and Lilith pulled the blanket over the girl's body.

"Thank you so much, Lilith." Lucas said "I'm sorry we had tot bother you."

"Lucas, you guys don't ever need to worry about bothering me. If anything like this happens again, please bother me."

"I should have noticed something wasn't right." Lucas frowned "This is all my fault."

"Did you spike her drink?" Lilith asked.

"No!"

"Then it's not your fault." Lilith assured him "You couldn't have known this would happen."

"Are you sure it's okay for her to stay here tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, believe me, I've had my drink spiked several times, I know how to take care of her." Lilith nodded.

"You-you have?"

"Yes." Lilith shrugged "Part of being a movie star is dealing with handsy studio execs who think your contract includes giving them certain liberties."

"Lilith, that's not okay." Lucas cried.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. I have backups in place for when my drinks get spiked, and it doesn't happen very often. If I told anyone I could lose my job and get sued. My parents would kill me if that happened."

Lucas was silent as Lilith turned and left the room. He followed her quietly, thinking about why her parents would blame her for something like that. It wasn't her fault.

**Word count: 1283 words **  
**Hi. I owe you guys an explanation. I haven't updated this book in over a year for a few reasons. Firstly, I kind of lost inspiration for it for a while. Secondly, This book brought back a lot of hard memories, if you read the first book you know that while I was writing it, I went through a really hard time. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I'm gonna try and update this more. I'd like to finish the Princess Meets World Series before too long, so updates won't be very often, but I'll try my best. I hope you like the story. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


End file.
